


Problem Solving

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes about an hour for Danny to figure out that Steve had something to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2011: drugs/aphrodisiacs. You have been warned.

Danny twists uncomfortably in his chair for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. There’s just no way he can adjust himself without drawing attention to the bulge in his pants. The inexplicable bulge, he thinks, scowling at his crotch. He’s at work; he’s trying to memorize the inside of a local bank that they think might be their suspect’s next target. He’s also almost painfully hard, and has been for about an hour, and he can’t figure out why. There is nothing at all sexy about blueprints.

And yet.

Danny scowls harder as he squirms, wondering if it might be less humiliating in the long run if he just admits defeat and walks to the bathroom now. It’s not like his team isn’t going to know he’s beating off in there. Sometimes there are downsides to working with the best unit in the state.

“Danny,” Steve says from the doorway, and Danny jumps and shifts and almost moans out loud at the pull of the fabric against his dick. He feels too hot, too confined, too everything all at once, and he can’t focus on whatever it is that Steve is saying.

Danny does notice, though, the smile that Steve can’t quite keep hidden, the way his eyes are practically twinkling in his face, the way his gaze keeps drifting down towards Danny’s crotch, hidden below his desk. A sudden memory pops into Danny’s head – him on his knees in the bathroom last week, the door locked, Steve gasping and clutching the counter behind him as Danny sucked and licked and teased. Steve had pouted, later, that he never got to reciprocate the favor.

“I don’t get turned on by drug runners shooting at me,” Danny had pointed out. “You, my friend, have a few things you need to work out. If I can help you with that, I’ll certainly take the opportunity, you hear what I’m saying?”

“But what if I want to get on my knees for you?” Steve had whined, blinking in a way that Danny hadn’t been sure he’d meant to be suggestive. “What if I want to push you back against the wall in the bathroom, open your pants up, swallow your cock?”

“Why wait?” Danny had groaed, and Steve had slid to the floor, and that had been that.

Apparently it hadn’t, though. “You dosed me,” Danny says, interrupting whatever Steve is saying, something about Sellers and the bank and surveillance. “Seriously?”

Steve’s smile escapes its way across his face in a flash. “I told you I wanted to get on my knees for you,” he says conversationally, like they’re still going over the plan or talking about plate lunches or whatever. “And hey, if you need help getting there, there’s no shame in-”

“Fuck you,” Danny grits out, grabbing a folder and standing slowly. The folder is more about keeping the shards of his dignity in place than it is about hiding anything. It’s not exactly subtle. “Fuck you with a fork, McGarrett, if you think this is funny.”

“It kind of is,” Steve replies mildly, reaching out to grab Danny’s elbow as Danny walks by. Danny jerks his arm out of Steve’s grasp, heading towards the bathroom. Fuck dignity; he’s got to get some relief _now_.

“Come on,” Steve prods as he walks a few steps behind Danny, out of the office and down the hall. “Just let me-”

“Stay out of here,” Danny growls as he pushes the door to the bathroom open. “Don’t come in, don’t wait around, don’t listen at the door. Go do something useful. I will be back when I’ve taken care of this.”

Steve’s face contorts into a sort of kicked-puppy gaze, confused and a little hurt. “You don’t want my help?”

“I think you’re done enough,” Danny snarls, walking inside and shutting the door with as much of a slam as he can manage. He’s pretty sure Steve actually gets the fact that he’s pissed and isn’t going to follow, but he locks the door behind himself just in case.

The problem is, Danny thinks fifteen minutes later, that those drugs don’t just wear off when you finish. Sure, they might have that kind of effect in someone a little older, someone who might need them, but for a guy Danny’s age and size and health? Jerking off in the bathroom had caused a temporary sort of relief, but he’s still hard.

Achingly so, in fact.

Danny looks back down at the blueprints, trying to concentrate on the scrawl that the architect had left all over the place, looking for strategic places to hide a camera. He can’t help shifting, though, and in another half an hour it’s worse than it was before. Danny stands again and grabs the folder from before, making his way to Steve’s office.

“Okay,” Danny says, poking his head in the door. Steve doesn’t even ask; he just hops up and follows Danny to the bathroom. This time he follows Danny inside and locks the door himself.

“You changed your mind,” Steve says happily, pulling Danny in and nuzzling his neck. “I thought you came in here before to-”

“I did,” Danny grits out, thrusting against Steve’s leg. “Didn’t help.”

Steve blinks. “It didn’t help?”

Danny grinds his hips against Steve’s leg again. “Does it feel like it helped?”

Steve, the fucker, laughs. “Nice,” he says appreciatively, which, no, not really. “You gonna let me give you a hand this time?”

“More than a hand,” Danny replies, giving up on all sense of decorum and settling his hands on Steve’s shoulders, tugging until Steve slides down his body and lands on the floor. “You said you wanted to get your mouth on my dick at work. Here’s your chance.”

“I don’t think I actually said-”

“I swear to God, if I have to go to the hospital for blue balls, I am going to make your death long and painful,” Danny grinds out. Steve laughs again, but his hands are working at Danny’s belt, his pants, his boxers, and then there’s just that warm wet suction, Steve going more for effect than finesse. It’s sloppy and quick, and Steve isn’t particularly careful about his teeth, but it feels like the best Danny’s ever had. He leans back against the wall and pushes his hips forward a little to meet Steve’s mouth as he bobs his head. It doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting a little more, gripping Steve’s shoulders in his hands as he comes again.

“Nice,” Steve says again, leaning his head against Danny’s thigh as he strokes himself. “Not so bad, right, Danny?”

Danny squeezes his eyes shut and evaluates himself quickly. It doesn’t take him long to come to a conclusion, nor does it take much effort for him to twist his hips sideways and hit Steve in the cheek with his still-hard dick.

“I’ve been better,” he says dryly, and Steve’s hand stills in his pants as he glances from Danny’s dick to his face.

“Maybe we should go home,” Steve suggests after a minute. “We can-”

“You wanted to fuck in the office,” Danny cuts in evenly, “I say we just fuck in the office.”

Steve gapes at him. “Really?”

Danny shrugs. “I mean, we could go home, but I’m pretty sure the others left on an extended lunch break about a minute after we came in here, and I’m not sure I’m gonna make it home without jerking off in the passenger’s seat while you speed merrily along, so-”

“Right,” Steve says, voice strangled, and he reaches into one of his many pockets and pulls out a condom and some lube. “I’m assuming you want to fuck me?”

“Got it in one,” Danny confirms, completely unsurprised that Steve just happens to have those particular items in there with the butterfly knife Danny isn’t supposed to know about and the duct tape he refuses to ask about. “If that doesn’t work, you can fuck me and see if that helps.”

“Christ,” Steve moans as Danny takes the lube from him and pulls him up. Steve braces himself against the counter and tugs his pants open until they fall and catch around his knees. Danny shoves them down impatiently, already probing at Steve with slick fingers, pushing in and out with a fingertip before sliding his finger all the way in. He’s quick about it without rushing, somehow, making sure Steve is ready before rolling the condom on with shaking fingers and slicking himself up.

“Ready?” Danny breathes against Steve’s neck, and when Steve nods jerkily, Danny pushes forward smoothly. They both groan as Danny sinks in, steady and controlled. Danny watches as Steve grips the counter so hard that his knuckles turn white as he breathes out. Danny presses a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck.

“I’m good,” Steve says a moment later. “Good, Danny, good, go.”

Steve is surprisingly vocal in bed; he’s more a babbler than a talker, but it’s a good indication of how he’s doing. Danny moves slowly, pulling back and thrusting in at an agonizingly teasing pace, until Steve whimpers and shoves his hips down when Danny moves forward. Danny speeds up after that, moving in and out and closing his eyes as he goes. Steve is holding himself up against the force of Danny moving behind him, so Danny licks his palm and reaches around, holding Steve firmly in his hand and letting the movements of his hips thrust Steve through his fingers. It’s only a few minutes before Steve is clenching around him, pushing his hips back and letting out a string of half-gasps and partial swears as he comes.

Danny keeps thrusting evenly, in and in and in. He’s not anywhere close to finished, not again, not yet.

“Mmm,” Steve moans, folding his arms on the counter and leaning down to rest his head on them. “Good, Danny.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Danny pants. He’s getting there slowly but surely; Steve is going to be too sore to walk tomorrow at this rate.

“Aren’t you?” Steve asks, and Danny can hear the lopsided smile on his face even if he can’t see it. Steve circles his hips and squeezes around Danny again. “Can’t be so bad, right?”

“I need more,” Danny says, frustrated as he picks up the pace. “It’s not enough, not now.”

“Okay,” Steve says easily. He moves forward, standing smoothly so Danny slips out with a whine. He turns and pulls Danny in, kissing him sloppily as he maneuvers them backwards. They stop when Steve’s back hits the wall, and then he’s grinning and falling to his knees again. He takes the condom off and sets his mouth back on Danny’s cock, sucking and bobbing and using his tongue. Danny braces on the wall above Steve’s body and groans.

There’s suddenly something cool and slick against his balls, and Danny looks down to see Steve’s hand between his thighs. Steve looks up at him through his lashes, and Danny would swear that he somehow manages to grin around Danny’s cock in his mouth as he presses his finger in and curls it just so, setting off sparks in Danny’s vision.

“Yeah,” Danny pants, giving up any pretense of courtesy and snapping his hips forward. Steve coughs a little, but when Danny pulls back Steve follows, sliding his finger out and back in as he tugs at Danny’s hips with his free hand. They get a rhythm going, Danny rocking between Steve’s fingers and his mouth, and he’s suddenly much, much closer than he had been a few minutes ago. He finally comes again, more a feeling of release than the orgasms he’s used to, but he can feel himself softening as he pulls out of Steve’s mouth.

“Thank God,” Steve says after a minute, leaning in to kiss Danny’s stomach. “I was running out of ideas.”

“To be fair, you started it,” Danny replies, reaching down to pull his pants up and wondering where the hell his tie is. “What was your next move going to be?”

Steve grins and climbs to his feet, yanking his own pants up. Danny’s pretty sure the lump in the pocket halfway down his left leg will turn out to be Danny’s tie. “I was going to introduce you to something else I can so with my tongue,” he says suggestively, leaning in to whisper it into Danny’s ear. Danny’s dick actually twitches at that, and they both pull back to look down at Danny’s crotch.

“Not now,” Danny says decisively, just as Steve says, “Later.”


End file.
